To create an Oni
by zzzzzzzz
Summary: Story about Masataka. No parings yet, but it is set to take place after the election fights. All who have read my work will know what to expect and I believe this might be my best work up to date. Enjoy.
1. True Oni

To create an Oni

By zzzzzz

I do not own Tenjho Tenge the man Ito Ōgure or Oh! Great or 大暮 維人 owns this story

All characters and the respective companies that he has sold the rights. I own no rights to this anime.

--Intro--

It has been only a few months after the end of the last Executive Council election. It was an intense battle but the Juken Club is now in control. During this time a very cruel joke has been played on Masataka, Nagi has admitted his feelings for Aya. Undoubtedly, Masataka had been crushed by seeing that the first girl he ever felt love for be swept away and to feel powerless to do anything. This is where our story shall take place.

--On roof of school--

Masataka is sitting on the edge of the building looking down upon the vast grounds of the school, which has since returned to a fighter's paradise. Even after avoiding the 100 years war, he feels lonely.

'Why is it that no matter what I do there is just no way I can cheer my self up? Have I not done enough? I remember one time that Bunshichi had told me that I stand out side of fate but ever since watching my brother die I have felt a sense that I only wish that fate had not left me alone. That I too could lose myself in the inevitable.' As Masataka finished this thought, he noticed the sun creating a beautiful sunset basking the entire landscape in an orange hue. Looking down he noticed two figures leaving hand in hand from the school heading west.

'Man, I guess I never realized it behind all the special powers and crazy fights that have gone on, this place is really not so different from a normal high school.' At this thought, Masataka had done something he had not done in a while, cracking a smile he felt his spirits raise. This was until he looked harder and tried to place the two people that gave him this newfound hope in his heart. 'Damn, I recognize those two, its Nagi and Aya.' He slumped back and allowed himself some time to contemplate things. He cleared his head and stood up. "Well it's time to head home." He then jumped straight down from the top of the building landing squarely on the ground. 'I never realized it but I really have become stronger lately.'

--At the Takayanagi complex--

Since his brothers passing, his father and he moved back into the Takayanagi complex. He really did not mind living in an apartment it was actually nice to spend so much time alone with his father like a normal family he could easily forget the comforts and luxuries that his life has now regained. Now he spends his time following in his fathers footsteps reading all of there families scrolls. Trying to learn all he could from the past. He had left off two generations after the plan of bringing together all the strongest fighters to gravitate the true warrior to there area. He blindly stumbled upon a scroll that appears to have never been open. Cracking the seal, he finds the plans that had been created to force a true warrior to creation.

"There are always two opposing sides to a great balance. The following scroll tells of how a true oni had to be created to create a true warrior. The oni showed a vast power, and the true warrior was killed with the true oni, so the attempt is considered a failure…" Masataka continued to read and found the ceremony to be quite simple with the resources he had at his disposal. 'Maybe if Aya saw me as a stronger person I could rise above the status of being a person 'of that level' and see that I truly love her and would do anything for her. I must become the oni once again it seems to defeat that damn oni Nagi.'

--Research and development storage room—

The ritual required six stones. Fortunately, for Masataka the stones had been put into storage due to a lack of results in trying to find the source of the stones unnatural power. They had marks resembling the dragon gates. Only the air dragon was unaccounted for, this led to a theory that the stones were useless unless a seventh stone was found. They had never thought that there were still arcane capabilities for using the stones such as the ritual that Masataka had discovered. After collecting the six stones and a liberal amount of saltpeter he then exited the room in search of a private place he could complete the ritual undisturbed.

--Secret room at the Takayanagi complex—

Placing the six stones surrounding him, he then placed the saltpeter forming two triangles overlapping one another as well as surrounding each stone. Upon completing this, he sat in a meditative position in the center and started reading the words from the scroll. About half way threw he did not even seem to read the scroll anymore as the words spilled naturally out of his mouth as if a man possessed. After finishing the ritual, he then relaxed a little feeling disappointed that the ritual seemed to be a fake.

'So the ritual is complete, now what?' As if a divine force were involved he had an intense surge of pain rack threw his body all he could do was think. '…this is all for you Aya…' He then passed out on the ground from the pain.

--In mindscape--

Masataka was in a void made up of changing colors he noticed a familiarity with this place.' It is like an aurora borealis.' Upon looking around in aw, he noticed someone else in this place with him. He seemed to be walking closer so he figured he would go over and meet him half way and figure out that is going on.

Upon closer inspection, Masataka noticed that the person was actually himself, at least it resembled him. There were differences to him he also noticed. The darker tone of his skin as if he had been tanning all day. The circles under his eyes as if he had not slept in days. Even the posture he stood with spoke of a complete arrogance that was not becoming of his style.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Masataka asked himself.

"You wanted more power; I am that power, if you give yourself to me freely than I promise you no more pain." The darker Masataka said in return forming a sly smirk about his face.

"What do you mean by that? I thought I would just become stronger I do not want to be controlled. This isn't what the ceremony was supposed to do!" At this, the dark Masataka cut him off. "I am not a foreign entity I have been inside you since the beginning. I am you. This ritual was merely to bring me to the surface if you give yourself to me you will have all the power you wanted. I know you have felt me, like when the fear grips at your heart but you need to fight, I am there. I was there for you fight against the china man. I was always there. If we work together we can become the strongest fighter there is, even Aya will have to acknowledge you then."

'Yes this was all for Aya.' Masataka then spoke looking downcast. "I will still be me right?" The dark Masataka responded. "Of cores, but you will be all of you." Masataka then looked up with determination and said, "Alright then lets do this."

The dark Masataka then brought his hand up to Masataka's chest and said, "It will be a while before the process is done so don't expect to wake up with the power right away. You will gradually get stronger so I say about a month it should be complete." With this Masataka felt a slight burning sensation over his heart and felt like he was being drawn into that point.

-- Back in the Takayanagi complexes secret room--

Masataka still felt the burning sensation on his chest but it had calmed down to a dull throb. He lifted up the shirt he was wearing and noticed that there was a black yin on his chest. He was mildly surprised because with as painful as the entire process was he kind of expected a physical manifestation of the entire thing.

Masataka then put his shirt back down and proceeded to clean up the materials and put them in there proper areas. Already feeling a little stronger, he decided to try out his new strength by doing a little training.

--training room 7 hours later—

"Whoo that was fun." Masataka then looked at the room although the room was not littered with debris it could be seen that every machine had fallen victim to some miniscule amount of damage during the training session. Masataka had not noticed anything but compared to earlier that day it looked as if an entire year worth of exercise had been done. Still feeling pleased Masataka decided to go out of a jog. "Man it feels like spring. I am just so energetic today." Leaving the room and turning off the lights you could see a light on behind the mirrors in the room.

"That was quite impressive." Said Mr. Takayanagi 'I guess we all will deal with Mitsuomi's passing in different ways' his father then turned off the light and decided to go back to his office and look over the report from the 11 red feather head members and start on his own report to them.

--In the city--

Masataka was running around the city, not even mildly winded, while wearing his weighted training close he had warn during the month of practice he had when preparing for the fight for the position for the executive council. His mind drifted to the thought that he might need to increase the weights. A group of people blocking his path interrupted his thoughts. "Just like Takahashie said, we are here to punish you for how the Juken Club humiliated us at the tournament." Said one of the shady members then as if by physic power the conversation was picked up by another. "We were in the semi finals and not ever your brother could have taken us all on by himself, so pre pair to…" the conversation died in his throat as he was hit in the solar plexus by a forged needle attack blowing out the back of his shirt. "Don't ever mention his name again!" Masataka yelled with an anger he had never even known he had possessed.

That is when they all jumped him. The initial attack was easy enough to escape, but instead he chose to take the blunt of there power. This was unfortunate to the two in front as they both faced a fist simultaneously turning there own momentum against them with an extra added force of his fists returning the attack three fold. Both of them were instantly taken out of the fight and straight into a cement wall guarding the walkway from the river. The other three had landed a successful attack but may have thought twice if they had known that that was going to be there only successful attack for the entire fight. Taking a punch to both sides of the stomach and the back of the head he could tell they wanted to end the fight quickly, so Masataka decided to be nice and give them exactly that they wanted. In a split second after shaking off the three punches Masataka then delivered a downward axe kick to the man to his immediate right. This stunned the two opponents just long enough for Masataka to turn around and jump back giving him enough time to prepare his next attack. It would be an experiment but if it worked then he may seize the title of double impact. He stood feet planted firmly in the ground in a basic horse stance and began to circulate the ki in his body as if he were doing a single forged needle attack. He decided he needed twice the energy for it to be effective but felt it would be risky and just split up the regular amount of ki in half. The opponents regained there composure and jumped up to deliver a kick. At the last second Masataka stepped forward so the kicks would over shoot there targets and punched releasing the energy stored up in him. One of the opponents was completely out but one regained his footing and stood up. 'Must be the leader well I…' Masataka was not able to finish the fight because his entire world went fuzzy.

When he woke up, he was sitting in his room. Sitting in front of the TV. The news was on and he heard the broadcaster say that it was the 11 o'clock news. He was about to go to sleep when he remembered that they were to have a meeting to discuss the current events of the school that night at 10 that night being a Saturday night. Since he was single, he had come up with that Idea and Maya had seconded it. Nagi and Aya had no problems with it because it was just another excuse to their long list to spend time with each other. The only one that had been bitching about it had been Bob because it had cut into time he could spend fucking his girlfriend and nether of them liked that. 'This is going to look bad coming late to a meeting he had suggested.' He ran there as fast as he could. Never stopping to look at is watch he got to the school and on instinct jumped up to where the meeting was. He got to the window and knocked.

Bob opened the door looking pissed. "Where the fuck have you been you piece of shit?" Masataka grinned and said, "Sorry I just lost track of time." Bob readied his fist and was gathering ki into it. "It is 11:07 and you had enough time to climb up to the top of the school and jump down to the window. You shit." Bob then threw the punch just as Masataka jumped into the room to avoid the hit. As he stood up what Bob had said had sunk in. 'Impossible. It is 11:07 and my house is five miles from the school. How could I do that in seven minutes? We are also on the fourth floor as well. How did I…' hi thought was cut off by Maya stopping them in her chibi form.

"If you two would not mind we have a job to do remember. All right, a problem has arisen about six hours ago and we need to take care of it. Maya then took out some pictures from inside her robe and placed them in the center of the table. They all looked on in horror except Masataka who recognized them earlier from their scuffle. Maya then continued, "We have worked hard to make this a fighters paradise, but this is to much all of them are unconscious three with punctured lungs two with concussions and one of the men with a punctured lung is in critical and is not expected to ever be able to fight again. The only thing they were moaning upon the arrival of the ambulance is the word oni. They had since lost consciences and we do not have much else to work with on this case. Nagi this may be a case for you if it really turns out to be an oni, we may need an exorcist. We need to get this taken care of before people find out. It is under wraps right now but I don't know how long this will last if it happens again." All had a determined look upon their face except for Masataka who was looking somewhat green. Masataka then spoke. "Excuse me; I need to get some air." As Masataka left, Bob then said. "What a wimp this isn't so bad," bob then turned to the last picture, "scept for this guy. Seen prettier things come out of a wood chipper." Maya then spoke up in a sagely tone. "That is Yosho Makishima; he is the head of the Aikido club and ranked number seven in the school. The opponent must have had quite some power to do that to such a strong man." Bob then tossed the pictures onto the table. "Yah, whatever."

--On top of the school--

Masataka was looking up at the starry night contemplating what had happened. His thoughts were interrupted by Aya and Nagi coming up to try to cheer him up. They had been doing that a lot lately since his brother died. 'If only they new how much it pained him to see them together then they might try to cheer him up by seeing him separately or not at all. Nevertheless, Masataka would never tell them that nor would they ever probably go for it considering how inspirable they were. Still it was ok to dream right. 'Right.'

Nagi started. "Masataka cheer up we will crush this demon no problem, don't worry about it. Against my power he doesn't stand a chance, right." He then gave Masataka a thumb up as if to emphasize his point. Aya broke in confirming him. "That's right Nagi-sama you are the best. Don't worry it will be all right Masataka-sempai." Masataka frowned at this, 'It is always the same with them a problem comes up and Nagi has to defeat it I just wish he would just d…' he stopped the sentence cold reflecting on what he was thinking about a man he has fought along side with since he joined the Juken club. He stood up allowing the hair to block his eyes. Taking a second to compose himself and put on his fakest smile he then said. "Yah, I know. It is not that I just needed some air. It was getting kind of stuffy in there. I am better now. See ya at school guys." With that, he left and headed down stares and left the premises to leisurely walk home and thinks everything over. As he left Aya and Nagi let the smile fade from their face as the sounds of Masataka's footsteps received and looked each other in the eye. With out exchanging a single word they both felt the same thing. 'Something is wrong with Masataka-kun.' With that, they both walked down stairs and out of the building.

--Next day at the Takayanagi complex--

Masataka awoke in his bed after a fitful night of sleep. All he had is one thing on his mind. 'I need to do some training.' Making his way from his room to the shower to do his morning routine he passed by his father. He reflected how he has changed since the time when he was the head of the household, to when he and his father had to leave the complex because of the takeover, to how he is now that he is the head of the household again. Masataka is quite happy with the turn of events because of the long runs humbling events that had affected both him and his father. Continuing to the shower, he washed up quickly and got right to training. For some reason he just felt like he needed more training.

--Training room 14 hours later--

Masataka was taking his first break of the day. He felt so great it was amazing. He had not felt this good since he was a little boy and him and his brother… No, he did not want to remember that, it would bring up too many sad memories. He decided he would grab something to eat and go out for a nice evening jog.

--In Masataka's room--

After his jog, he felt better. He had taken up his idea to increase the weight on his running weights. He had not known he could handle so much weight and still feel like he was not even winded. Although upon returning home, he dreaded having to sleep because tomorrow he had a duty to attend to as the Executive councils head enforcer. He hated becoming what he hated but now realized that is was necessary because of the fact that when in constant battle the strong will bully the week and some times it is taken to far. This was one of those times. He just prayed that he could try to resolve it with talk first. These thoughts keep him up all night and he had not even realized it considering that he never really felt tired to begin with. When his alarm started going off he was a little spooked because he did not expect to hear it until after he had at least fell asleep. Getting up he then stated his morning ritual again, ate his breakfast and left for his duties.

--At the Kenjutsu training grounds--

Masataka was to try to talk to the Kenjutsu club and have them to stop attacking the Sojutsu club. The council figured who better then the leading Taijutsu expert. He had been authorized to use force if necessary but to try to refrain from it. The thought of this had put a fear in him earlier this week but now he felt excited for a reason he could not quite put his finger on. As he neared the dojo, he was stopped mid way by the sliding of the door. The leader of group was the first to step out and right behind him were twelve of his subordinates. Masataka just started to let a smirk grace his lips before delivering his speech. "As the Executive councils head enforcer I am here to request that you stop your brutal attacks against the Sojutsu club." The leader stepped forward brandishing his two bokens and spoke. "Well your request has been dully noted and REJECTED. I am sure as head of the enforcers you will understand that it is the duty of the strong to make sure the weak know their place and never forget where they belong." Masataka then had something click in his head. He widened his grin even more and said. "Well then I guess I am just here to show you weaklings where your place is." After saying that he could not help but laugh in their faces. This enraged the entire group but they were more disciplined then to let that hinder them. They dually weighted for their leaders signal to start the seeming massacre against the individual that stood before them. As if on cue their leader spoke. "You do not scare us. You are merrily a little runt that tries to intimidate by standing in his brothers shadow. Well I hope the grave is big because we will bury you with him." That is when the leader lifted his hands up in an open palm and then feeling the tension build, he then made the palm into a fist signaling for the attack to begun. Circling around their opponent, they were using a strategy that is designed to keep a person from being able to retreat or completely defend. If only they had taken that time to study their opponent they may have not been quite so hasty to be so near him.

After the comment was said if felt like someone flipped on a switch that was always there but hardly used. He was standing out side his body watching as it all happened. First, his vision blurred slightly but started to become clearer as his vision became closer and closer to blood red. He felt at first an intense sadness with a hint of anger. He then began to have thoughts that were in a sense unique. 'What did they say? What did they call me? How dare them. I will kill them. What do they know? They have everything. Their lives are easy. They… they… they have not had to louse their brother. I…I will not allow this.' As the thoughts finished the sadness had been fueling his anger and now he felt hatred for them, for everyone. His eyes were blood red by now and he did not see humans anymore. All he saw were targets. Targets that needed to be destroyed. Sick thoughts started to go threw his head like how do deliver to most pain or that it only takes seven to ten pounds to crush someone's throat. He then looked directly forward. Seeing who the first to take on his rage was.

The fight started in a flash. Like a bottle rocket, they lit his fuse and not he was rocketing towards the first man in front of him. Having no time to react he was given a deep uppercut to his chin completely shattering it. The man would have cried out, but it hurt to move his mouth. The man next to him then took a swing and connected. Although all he connected with was a fist that shattered on impact sending the top half of his bokken into the face of Masataka's opponent while following through the punch he threw and connecting with the mans ribcage breaking a few ribs along the way. At this, the others jumped back and formed another attack pattern resembling an arrows head. To Masataka it seemed more like a bunch of bowling pins ready to be knocked down by him. Jumping with lightning speed, he delivered a jump kick to the first opponent and in turn ended up knocking down the other two behind him as well. The other fighters decided to try to rush him. As the first one ran in, he was taken out by a sweep kick to the legs and smacked his head square on a koi rock near by. Masataka recovered from the sweep kick, launched himself into the air by using his hands, and sat on the shoulders of another man for a split second before manipulating the centrifugal force to toss the man into the wall of the dojo. The other for were still running at him so he went into the horse stance and proceeded to focus his anger and rotate it. When they were in range of his attack, they swung first and connected their bokkens with his both sides of his neck. This did little to stop him as he pushed forward and used the forged needles on their stomachs. During this, two other Kenjutsu fighters jumped up in the air attempting to deal a finishing blow to this beast of a man. Unfortunately, Masataka sent both of the fighters he hit with his twin forged needle attacks flying backwards and this clipped the legs of the two in the air and sent them face first into the dirt. Masataka then advanced on one and proceeded to pound him in the back of the head. The other regained his barring and jumped up with a sick look upon his face as he watched his friend being repeatedly pummeled. This was interrupted as one of the fighters had snuck up behind Masataka and smacked him in the back of the head with all the strength he could muster. This did little more than break the bokken and alert Masataka to the person behind him. The man tried to run but Masataka grabbed his leg and picked him off the ground and tossed him into a near by tree. The last man had seen what had happened to all of his friends and decided the only honorable thing to do is to charge him with all his might. As he closed his eyes for a split second to focus upon reopening them he was met with a fist and the battle had ended.

This left one last opponent. The leader that the team seemed to follow and fear so much. He spoke up now meeting Masataka's blood red eyes with a determined look. He then spoke. "I have studied your attacks and watched you get wore down. I am a master of Nitojutsu; you stand no chance of winning against me." With that, Masataka launched himself at his opponent and proceeded to deliver a barrage of punches. His opponent had no defense for this. Any time he would start to lean or fall a counter punch would in effect knock him back to an upright position. To Masataka's opponent it seemed like hours, but was in fact an astounding 17 minutes that the constant barrage lasted. When Masataka finished his opponent had long since lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor. After this Masataka had calmed down to realize that his fists were covered in blood, and not a single drop of it was his. This frightened him, and at the same time, it greatly excited him. He has unmasked the power that he had been yearning to achieve. Now he just had to prove to Aya that he is a better choice for a boyfriend or husband than Nagi. He had quite a devious plan on how to accomplish this as well.

--Takayanagi complex in Masataka's bedroom--

Masataka's body was being racked with violent spasms and unusual twisting. To anyone looking in they would think he were having a series of violent seizures. The tattoo of yin started to fade away into nothing and it almost seemed it was absorbed into his body as if it were never there. The true cause was not as simple as a neurological problem. The ritual had taken a turn for the worst. Upon creating a true oni, a true warrior is to come and both shall die. A question that can now be asked is what happens if a true warrior and a true oni were one in the same.

Hearing loud sounds Dogen walks up to his son's room to investigate. Upon opening the door, he is shocked at what he sees. Immediately he leaves to go and contact Hotaru to get his son help. Being transported almost immediately he is placed upon an observation bed and restrained so as not to hurt himself.

-A.N.- I am stopping it here for now. However, I will have the next chapter up for you soon. Until then read and review and ja na.

Kenjutsu – Sword fighting martial arts

Sojutsu – Spear fighting martial arts

Taijutsu – Hand to hand combat

(I am also well aware Masataka specializes in fighting against armed opponents but I do not know the name of that technique or style. Sorry.)


	2. Complications

Complications

By zzzzzz

I do not own Tenjho Tenge the man Ito Ōgure or Oh! Great or 大暮 維人 owns this story

All characters and the respective companies that he has sold the rights. I own no rights to this anime.

--Hotaru's complex--

The Juken club has stopped by to check on their comrade and friend. They truly hated this place. Not for its imposing walls, the strong smell of medicine, or the cold temperatures that were kept constant at the building. They hated it because every time they were here they all knew that that meant. That one of their friends was hurt. Nothing but bad memories and just barely won battles were connected with the thoughts of this place. This time was no different.

"Tell us will he be alright?" asked Maya with an authoritative tone. She had spent the most time in this building than any other Juken member and liked the place least of all. Hotaru then spoke up. "Honestly on a physical scale he is fine. The only problem is his energy. It keeps in flux to different degrees. There is not much that can be done. I don't know what is going on in his body right now but I have never seen anything like this before." After saying this, she takes out a cigarette and lights it up in frustration. After exhaling the cancer-filled smoke, she speaks with a sage like wisdom. "It may be a cliché but it is all up to him, all we can do is wait."

--Masataka dreamscape--

The world is very different from the last time he had been here. It almost seemed like someone had switched on a strobe light. There were constant fluxes all around him. He then spoke. "This is just a dream, it can't hurt me. I can control this." With that, he sat down and began to meditate. As he continued this, the world started to calm down. It would first slow down the strobe to a slow steady pace. Then it started to go from a tinted white to a lighter black. Masataka strengthened his concentration and it slowly turned to a gray color all around. This seemed a bit more soothing. He just focused on this soothing feeling, he started to get lost in it, then he opened his eyes and everything was calm. "I feel incredible, like nothing could touch me. But now I have to wake up."

--Hotaru's complex--

The scans started to calm down as Hotaru and the Juken club watched on in anticipation. Then it looked as if nothing were changing but there was a problem with one of the data inputs. Hotaru looked at its reading and noticed that Masataka's level of energy out put had nearly quadrupled since the last time he had been in for a check up. She turned to the group and asked. "Has he been doing any unusual amounts of training?" Dogen stepped forward from the shadows and finally spoke up. "Actually I must say yes. Is that what caused this problem?" Hotaru then spoke up. "No… I do not think so. At least I have never heard of this happening before. He just has an unusual amount of ki output."

Dogen then shoves her away. "Let me see that." He then examines the levels. He is quite astounded to find the levels that were present. 'This is even higher than I could have imagined. Could it be? Could this be it? I know I will observe him and see what becomes of this. I do not want to force anything and screw it all up like I had with my other son.' Dogen then hardened his face to hide both the excitement, glee, and sorrow that had been present on his face just seconds before. Turning to Hotaru, he then asks. "Is this dangerous?" Hotaru puts a smile on and says with a grinning smirk. "Only to his opponents. This is really amazing." After this talk, they both turn around to find that they had been alone this entire time. Unknown to them while they were fretting over numbers the entire Juken club had rushed down to great and help up Masataka. Even thought he really did not need it, to him it felt nice to wake up from such a violent nightmare being surrounded by people he could think of as … friends.

After removing all the plugs and wires from his body, he then stood up and asks about what had happened while he was out. They explained in detail what each of them had seen, heard and interpreted. Having the sufficient gaps, filled Masataka then dressed himself in the clothes that had been brought for him and they filed out of the building.

--Natsume Dojo--

Everyone was going over the previous week's works. Maya was still waiting for the intelligence to report back about the findings of the brutal attacker from a few days prior. They were all talking about things that had been happening to them at school. The intelligence Maya had sent out had come back and entered the dojo. "Maya-sama would you please come with me for a moment." Maya looked up and recognized the person immediately as Shinichiro Kurei. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Maya said as she walked outside with Kurei into the garden. "It is about the attacker. Um. He had struck again against the Kenjutsu club." Maya was shocked. "But Masataka was in charge of dealing with that group. Unless…" Kurei felt sympathy for the situation but had no doubts about whom the attacker could have been. "I'm afraid it is Masataka-Kun. I'm sorry Maya." Maya closed her eyes to think the situation over. Either she could hide the situation or she could confront him and improvise from there. As the executive president, she really had no choice. If she tried to hide it, the other students would eventually find out and the problem could actually worsen. "We need to go and confront Masataka about this." With that, she left the garden to go and talk to the Juken group about this attacker.

"Masataka, would you please come here for a moment." Said Maya, almost mechanically. "Sure thing Maya-sama. What do you need?" Maya got a hurt look in her eye and whispered. "Cut the crap. It was you. Why? Why did you do it?" Masataka responded. "What do you mean?" Maya becoming more frustrated said. "You are the person responsible for the brutal attacks." Masataka looked down. "I…I lost control." Maya elevated her voice to normal conversation levels and said. "Lost control. Lost control. They are in the hospital for crying out loud. Have you not been practicing all this time? You cannot just lose control. Your brother never would have." After saying that last sentence, Maya became surprised for two reasons. The first was that she had done something as stupid compare Masataka to his brother. The second was the horrifying look on Masataka's face. "Do not mention him." At that Masataka's eyes shifted to a deep blood red and he hurtled himself at Maya with a fist drawn to apply and attack. Maya just barely dogged the first punch and the second had clipped her shoulder. That is when the entire Juken club decided to take action. Bob and Nagi were the first to jump up and try to stop Masataka. Upon grabbing Masataka's arms, they were flung away from him. Both landed on their feet and sprung back into action as they watched as Maya blocked a punch to her stomach. The arm that she blocked with started to bruise immediately. Maya jumped back to avoid another punch like that again. Bob and Nagi both tried to lay out Masataka while he was distracted with a punch to the head. That only infuriated Masataka. He started to attack Bob first. Throwing kicks and punches that Bob just dogged by millimeters. Bob could hear the beat but the pace was starting to leave him behind. In no time, flat Bob was being hurtled into a support beam head first from a kick to the chest by Masataka. Nagi cried out. "Bob, no." With that, Nagi turned his hair black and prepared to taka Masataka down. Masataka smirked his most evil smirk as of yet and charged Nagi. They started to exchange blows to the chest and arms until Nagi started to notice the small things. Like how when Masataka hit he hit hard. Also that when Nagi threw a punch Masataka would throw one but it hurt in two or three places. Nagi thought. 'Damn he is too fast and strong. I won't win like this.' With that, Nagi tried a very dangerous move. He jumped back, cut his wrist, and started to fling blood bullets. This was entirely ineffective. Not only was there no penetration but they would splatter on impact and the loss of blood was starting to take its toll on Nagi. Masataka closed the gap and delivered the final punch to Nagi's temple. This had the effect of knocking him out. Masataka then started to get his forged needle attack ready. That was until Aya flung herself on top of Nagi and started to try to protect him. "No Masataka. Do not do it." Masataka then threw the forged needle attack at the closest pillar completely shattering it. With that, Masataka's eyes turned back to their original color and he once again became himself.

"What have I done?!" exclaimed a horrified Masataka. Masataka then looked around to survey the damage he had inflicted. Masataka then looked over to Maya and bowed as deeply as he could. "Gomen nasi, sempai. Arigatou gozaimasu." With that Masataka then ran out of the door as fast as he could, which was surprisingly fast. Maya tried to stop him but the throbbing in her arm and the speed at which he was leaving were too much and she could not pursue.

The Juken club sat back and started to lick their wounds. After everyone had regained conciseness, Maya and Aya started to patch up the wounded. The greatest thing hurt were the prides of Bob and Nagi. They had not been concise when Masataka had returned to normal, but this had a much more devastating effect on those who had witnessed it. Maya felt a mixture of Sympathy, apathy, and pity towards Masataka. They had no idea where he had gone. When everyone was well they called the Takayanagi complex and spoke to Dogen to see if Masataka had ran home after his 'episode', but were surprised to find that he had not been home since the morning that the problems all had started. 'This all started some time before hand. I guess we just never noticed.' Thought Maya as she went to her cupboard and found her bottle of sake. She started to pour herself a saucer when Aya Bob and Nagi all entered the room. "I guess I need more saucers." Maya said in a joking fashion. Bob then opened his shirt and produced a bottle of whiskey while Nagi finally took his hands out of his pockets, which produced two shot glasses. Aya had made her way to the cupboard to get out a saucer, preferring the taste of sake to whiskey. With that, they all proceeded to drink their problems away in a haze of alcohol.

(A.N.- I am stopping here again. Next one will be three and a half weeks later (in the fic not real life) I just don't know if I want to pair Masataka with someone, have character death, of just have Masataka nobly rise above it all? Comments and ideas will be greatly appreciated. Ja ne.


End file.
